


Come with us if you want to live

by Raja_Myna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raja_Myna/pseuds/Raja_Myna
Summary: Sam had not anticipated Dean breaking in and disrupting everything he’d worked so hard for. The knock on the door was even more unexpected.“Hi, call me Meg. This is Clarence. You won’t believe me, but we’re here to save the world.”





	Come with us if you want to live

It had been four years. Four years and now Dean was there again, and Sam half didn’t know what to make of it. Four years and Dean was expecting him to drop everything, to hit the road again, as if everything he’d achieved meant nothing.

_Dad hasn’t been home in a few days_.

Sam couldn’t help the anger, the frustration that bubbled up. And when Dean emphasized _hunting trip_ as if that made it more important – as if dad had never been gone for longer without contact, Sam felt half a step away from blackening Dean’s eye.

But Jess was there. And she definitively didn’t deserve getting dragged into this.

He was just about to suggest that he and Dean talk outside when there was a knock on the door. All three of them jerked and threw the door a look.

“Visitors, Sammy? This late?”

“You have no leg to stand on when it comes to late visitors, jerk.”

“Bitch,” responded Dean reflexively. Jess looked between them as whoever it was knocked again, a little harder.

“I don’t think they’re going to give up,” said Jess and made to move to the door. Sam intercepted her.

“I’ll get it.”

She smiled. “I think I really ought to get something else put on.” Jess turned toward their bedroom.

Sam waited until she was out of sight before he opened the door. Whoever it was knocked a third time.

“Yes?” said he pointedly. Outside the door stood a woman and a man, both brunette. The man was wearing a tan trench coat and an intense look, while the woman was dressed in head to toe leather.

“Hey, can we come in?” said the woman.

Sam made a point to glance over his shoulder at the clock hanging in full view of the door. The woman winced. “Just a few minutes and we’ll be out of your hair.”

“You wanna borrow a phone or something?”

“Sure,” said she, “that’d be nice of you.” Behind her the man frowned, but he didn’t say anything. He made a sweeping gesture with one hand, practically chasing her into the room before he followed.

The woman immediately claimed a seat on the couch. She tugged the man down beside her. When Sam handed her a phone she turned it over in her hands a couple of times before even looking at the number pad.

“Thanks,” said she, in a voice that suggested politeness rather than gratefulness.

Jess came back just as the woman placed the phone back on the table. She’d dressed in her most recent T-shirt and jeans from the laundry basket, rather than pulling out any new clothes. Before Sam could question the woman on putting the phone down, Jess had extended her hand to her.

“Hi, I’m Jess. Not to be rude, but is there a reason you came knocking in the middle of the night?”

The two traded a look. The woman turned first to Sam. “I lied.” She then took Jess’ hand. “Hi, call me Meg. This is Clarence. You won’t believe me, but we’re here to save the world.”

_Bullshit_, Sam wanted to say, but the chill that crept down his spine was familiar in all the worst ways.

“My name is not Clarence,” said the man, nearly lost under Dean’s scoff. “It’s Cass.”

“This some fucked up Jehova’s Witnesses thing, save our immortal souls crap?”

“It’s a nickname, _Cass_,” said Meg. “And no, it's _the_ world, not _your_ world. I don't care about your soul and I have absolutely nothing to do with… Jehova.” She shuddered a little. “Clarence does, though. When you get to know him, you’ll find he’s a right little angel.”

Cass gave Meg an annoyed look.

“Saving the world is a bit of an audacious claim, though,” pointed Jess out. “Why come to _us_?”

“I believe,” said Cass, “that the quote is: ‘Come with us if you want to live’?” He turned for confirmation… to Dean?

“What, Terminator?” said Dean. Sam had recognized it too, but… his brain kind of made a hard crash and refused to contemplate the implications.

“So you’re saying you’re time travelers and my future kid is going to save the world?” God bless Jess for actually saying it, Sam didn’t think he would have been able to.

“No,” said Cass. “And yes. I mean, Yes and no. Yes, we’re time travelers and no, your child will not save the world. Sam and Dean will end it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely not be continued, but if anyone wants to take this and run with it, feel free. Just give credit where due and send me a link so I can fawn over what you come up with ;)


End file.
